


A Week of Their Love

by pandexual



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Alternate Universe - Science Fiction, Crossover, F/F, Overwatch Rarepair Week, Rarepair, perseverance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-09
Updated: 2018-07-16
Packaged: 2019-06-08 00:02:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 4,055
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15230949
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pandexual/pseuds/pandexual
Summary: A collection of Symmetra/Sombra shorts for the Overwatch Rarepair week!





	1. Perseverance

**Author's Note:**

> the fact that symbra qualifies as a rarepair is a crime, but at least i can indulge myself

**July 9: Perseverance**

 

“The offer still stands.”

Satya Vaswani wrinkled her nose as a quiet evening at home was interrupted for the third time in the last month alone, and she put down her book with a sigh. She knew she wouldn’t be able to concentrate on it. “I believe I’ve told you, hacker, that you can send my middle finger to your superiors at Talon. If you like I can craft a hard light replica.”

The hacker collective, Sombra, materialized from thin air in a techy purple fizz, and draped herself over the arm of Satya’s couch. “I’m sure Akande would get a big kick out of that, but I was talking about the other thing.”

Satya’s gaze narrowed and her cheeks grew hot. “I don’t date, and especially not with the enemy.”

“Oh come _on,_ you’re such a stick in the mud!! It doesn’t even have to be romantic, I just want to have some fun.” Satya glared and Sombra corrected her language with a stutter. “Okay- just some clean, friendly fun.”

The other woman was still unimpressed. “Can you promise an outing without any of your trademark flirting, then?”

Sombra was silent for a moment and it made Satya laugh. “See!”

Sombra tangled a hand in her hair with a frustrated whine and sat upright. “Fine! Okay! No funny business, I got it. But you and I are very similar, I think, and we could enjoy each other’s company.”

“I think so too,” Satya replied. Sombra made a satisfied noise. “But...” she continued, “I think you need to prove it to me.”

Sombra groaned and collapsed back down against the couch.

 

—

 

First came the flowers.

Satya was leaving her apartment on her way to work and almost tripped on the glass vase of calla lilies outside her door. The only identifying information attached was a note with a purple sugar skull, which was sufficient identifying information.

Satya cooed happily before dumping the whole thing in the trash can. As she took the stairs down she could hear cursing in Spanish and she laughed to herself.

 

—

 

The chocolates were a more thought out gift, Satya thought.

They were in her favorite flavor, dark with the raspberry filling, and one of the more sophisticated brands. She was flattered, sure, and spent the evening snacking on them while she worked.

On her way out the next morning, she passed an expectant looking Sombra, outfit disguised in humble browns and blues. “They hurt my stomach,” Satya feigned dramatically, and with a huff Sombra typed something into her arm and flashed away.

 

—

 

That night a knock came at Satya’s door.

Surprised by the formality and respect of privacy, Satya opened it to see Sombra again, holding a wrapped box in her hands.

“If this doesn’t work, I don’t know what will please you,” the hacker grumbled as Satya accepted the gift.

She unwrapped it right there in the doorway, opening the box and gasping softly as she pulled out a delicate, beautiful sari. The dress was a dark blue, the geometric pattern woven of gold and cyan thread. It was very much Satya and maybe was even custom made.

It made Satya’s face soften and she draped the dress over one arm. Her gaze looked pained, almost, but it was an expression Sombra still understood, and with a groan the hacker dragged her hands down her face. “Ay, _what_  is it you want, then?”

“It’s not the gifts that will work, you know.”

Sombra blinked and cocked her head slightly in show of confusion. “What... what do you mean.”

“I asked you to prove it, not with fancy gifts, but, well, with how you _act._  I want you to treat me like a person, not like a target. Respect my privacy. Find things I like, not by digging for them yourself but by _asking me_  about them.”

The hacker flushed and scuffed her shoe against the floor. “Yeah- ah- Yeah. I can do that.”

Satya laughed softly. “Okay. I’m going to go put this on, so when I get back you’d better look like a civilian.”

“What?”

“Well, we’re going out, aren’t we?” The Architech winked.

Sombra blinked and nodded rapidly, and with a wave of her hand the bright purple was already fading away. “Right- sounds good. What did you have in mind?”

Satya looked back over her shoulder. “Just some clean, friendly fun.”


	2. Sci-Fi AU

**July 10: Sci-fi AU**

 

“How many are on our tail??”

Sombra’s fingers danced over the console controls and a full feed of their pursuers came into view. With two fingers she zoomed in on the models of the enemy ships. “I’m counting five skippers and a beamer. The skippers are as fast as we are, but the big guy can shoot us right out of the sky if we try to warp.”

“ _Shit.”_ Symmetra cursed as she accelerated their spaceship as much as it would go, curving around the planet they were currently trying to flee. Their stolen cargo rattled in the back from the sheer speed, and Symmetra silently prayed it would hold. “We’re going to need to warp if we have any chance of getting out of here. I have to charge the teleport, so I believe an EMP will buy us time.”

Sombra was already hoisting herself up from her seat and grabbing a space helmet off the wall to fit on her head. “Already on it. Hand me some turrets, yeah?”

With a wave of her prosthetic hand Symmetra placed six hard light turrets at Sombra’s belt, ready to be deployed. “That should be sufficient, I’ll send you out.”

“Ah, ah, ah. I need a kiss for good luck, too.”

“Som, you’ve done this a thousand times, I doubt this time will be any different.”

“Please?”

Symmetra huffed and turned her head, planting a kiss on Sombra’s helmet and leaving a cyan mark of her lipstick. “You’re ridiculous. Now get out there.”

“See you on the other side.”

Symmetra pressed a button and a hatch in the floor opened, allowing Sombra to jump down. A moment later and she was out of the ship entirely, freefalling from space back the way they came. From the digital feed, Symmetra could see a purple explosion of technology from the middle of their pursuers, and the warp charge on screen rapidly escalated due to a successful placement of turrets. The enemy ships slowed to a halt and their lights flashed a few times before going out completely. With a zap, Sombra reappeared in her own ship’s console as though she were never gone.

When the warp fully charged a button on the console lit up blue and Symmetra slammed her hand onto it, watching as the stars and their pursuers stretched into a fine line and were soon gone completely as they accelerated to light speed. A moment later, and the ship slowed from warp into the middle of an empty span of stars.

After making sure they hadn’t been followed, Symmetra slumped in her chair with a sigh of relief and ran a hand through her hair. Sombra removed her helmet with a hiss of air and moved to kiss at Symmetra’s cheek. “Who’s the best pilot and girlfriend in the galaxy?”

“I am,” Symmetra replied smugly, and turned her head to properly kiss her love.


	3. Crossover

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> it’s portal!
> 
> if you like symbra, i’m updating my ongoing fic “Sugar and Lotus” today too!

July 11: Crossover

 

“Ooh, you’re going to love this chamber. I made it extra deadly, just for you.”

Symmetra stepped into the white room, cradling her portal gun to her chest as she surveyed the dangers of the puzzle chamber and tried to calculate a solution for herself. From what she could see, there didn’t seem to be any turrets or deadly laser beams for her to cross, and despite the height of the room, falling wouldn’t an issue for the woman. After all, she had really cool boots. What the room did have to immediately offer was portal surfaces and glass walls aplenty. “It doesn’t seem that deadly to me.”

“Oh, linda, you insult me. Not everything is what it first seems.” The mechanical voice of the digital construct and Symmetra’s captor, SoMBRA, echoed from the high ceiling of the chamber. “I hope to meet you up here soon.”

A mechanical click signified Symmetra that the voice had left her to her own devices for now, and so the woman sought to solve this so-called deadly puzzle. With a few well placed portals, a couple of readjustments, and a dangerously close encounter with a pit of spikes, she eventually climbed to the top of the room covered in orange acceleration goop. After wiping her hands on her jumpsuit, fixing her hair, and catching her breath, Symmetra activated the doorway to the next chamber.

“These are getting fairly boring, don’t you think?” asked SoMBRA as Symmetra waited to proceed. “I think we should up the stakes a little.”

“I feel as though the stakes are already fairly high,” remarked Symmetra with a roll of her eyes. “Any higher, and you’ll be out a test subject.”

“The stakes are high for _you_ , maybe. But I want to make a gamble myself.” With that, a hatch opened from the ceiling and a sphere dropped from high above and onto the floor. “Ow.”

Symmetra walked over and picked up the sphere. Centered in the pristine white metal was a bright purple lens, which focused itself onto the woman. “You put yourself in an edgeless safety cube?” she asked with a raise of her brow.

“Theoretically speaking, si.”

Symmetra held SoMBRA in the crook of her arm like a basketball and continued onto the next chamber. This one lacked white portal surfaces upon a first glance, and was teeming with pools of poisonous, murky water. “Seems foolish. What if I were to just destroy you and escape?”

“Nonsense, nonsense. I have a backup of myself saved, so destroying me is essentially useless. I just wanted to be a part of the puzzle for the _thrill_ of it. I still feel some pain from being destroyed, though, so do take good care of me.”

Symmetra dropped the sphere directly into a pool of water and watched with a dark chuckle as it dissolved into nothing.

A new sphere dropped from the ceiling with a clang.

“That was mean. You need me to complete this chamber, you know. We’ll never get anywhere with that attitude.”

With a sigh, Symmetra hefted up the sphere and her gun, and headed onwards.


	4. High Fantasy AU

July 12: High Fantasy

 

Legends tell of a fearsome dragon living far up near the mouth of the tallest volcano. Rumor has it, if you gain the Summoner’s favor, she’ll grant you any wish your heart desires; be it riches, fame, immortality, or beyond.

All of the above and more sounded great to the rogue, Olivia “Sombra” Colomar.

But no one ever told her the dragon would be so damn  _attractive._

“Lady Summoner,” Olivia managed, dropping to a knee as the dragon stood before her. Her cheeks grew hot, but whether it be from the dragon’s lair or the fact that she was just a huge lesbian, Olivia wasn’t sure. Regardless, she was humbled by the beautiful creature that could probably turn her to toast with a snap of her fingers. “I’ve traveled from far away, enticed by tales of your reputation.”

“Reputation? Is that what they call it now?” The Summoner gave an amused chuckle, arms crossed. Her eyes glowed with mirth like embers. “Stand, human. What is your name?”

The rogue shot to her feet. “Olivia, Olivia Colomar,” she introduced.

“What a pretty name... tell me, Olivia, just how much do you think you’d be willing to do in order to earn a wish from me?”

“I’ve already traveled from the ends of the earth, Milady,” Olivia answered, heartbeat excitedly pounding away in her ears. “And I would do it twice over again.”

“How poetic.” With a wave of her hands, the Summoner conjured a chair of volcanic rock, which cooled and hardened as she sat cross legged upon it. “Very well. You’re cute, so I’ll entertain your desires. Fetch me the soul of the one they call ‘Reaper,’ and you’ll have yourself a wish,” she instructed.

With a stiff salute, Olivia promptly set off on her way, eager to please the dragon’s desires.

 

—

 

The journey was long and strenuous, and even more was the battle against the wraith, Reaper. But as Olivia Colomar struck the winning blow against it with her daggers, her prize finally took form: a glowing, mystic orange sphere, shrouded in wisps of smoke. She almost didn’t want to touch it in fear of destroying it.

Luckily, that wasn’t the case, and the rogue was able to deliver her trophy to the dragon.

“Well, look at that,” the Summoner marveled as Olivia entered her lair. “You actually did it.”

“You underestimate me, Milady,” Olivia answered with a cocky smirk, floating the soul over to the dragon with a wave of her hand.

The Summoner held the Reaper’s soul in her clawed fingers, cooing softly at its beauty. And then she consumed it whole.

“What a treat!” she delighted as Olivia watched on in slight horror.

“Was that... satisfactory?”

“Indeed,” the Summoner answered, turning her smile onto the human woman. “You’ve pleased me. What can I do for you?”

Olivia hadn’t thought this part through, but once she did, the answer was clear. She didn’t want riches or anything of the like, not from the Summoner.

“I would like some of your time,” she blurted.

“My time?” the Summoner arched her eyebrows in surprise.

Olivia flushed. “Your beauty hasn’t gone unnoticed.”

The dragon laughed, and she laughed hard. Not in a way that embarrassed the human, but in a surprised, delighted way. “My lifespan far succeeds yours. But... I have an idea.”

 

—

 

Legends tell of two dragons who live far in the greatest mountain range. They were polar opposites, one’s domain deep in the mountains’ core, where magma flows hot and bright, and the other’s domain at the range’s peaks, where the winter’s blizzards are the harshest.

They were fire and ice, and yet they’ve loved each other for centuries.

Rumor has it, if you gain the Summoner and the Rime’s favors, they might grant you a wish, too.


	5. Tattooist AU

July 13: Tattooist AU

 

“And then I told the man he can bug right off!”

“Mm,” Satya hummed, entertaining her client as she inked the other woman’s arm. Many people preferred the end product to the process, and talked their way through the minute pain. Satya was a good listener, though. Lena was a repeat client, too, and told the most interesting stories.

The bell at the front door of Satya’s shop chimed and she allowed herself a brief glance up to greet her new client, only to almost choke on her own tongue.

“Hola, are you Satya?” asked the gorgeous woman now standing in the shop.

“Ah- yes,” Satya answered. “What can I do for you?”

“I wanted to get a tatt, my friend Jesse recommended you to me?” Satya nodded, the cowboy had been an... interesting client. “Do you have any openings today?” she asked, index finger curling a piece of dyed purple hair.

Satya gave a smile. “I’m almost done here, so if you wouldn’t mind a short wait I can see to you soon.”

“Sweet.” The woman took a seat at one of the shop’s waiting chairs and pulled a laptop from her bag, tapping away as she waited.

Satya’s eyes grazed back down to her work in progress and, while her art hadn’t been messed up by the blunder, Lena was training a knowing gaze in the tattooist’s direction.

“You- hush.” Satya’s face grew hot and she continued inking the young Brit’s skin.

“Didn’t say anything, luv,” Lena replied with a hum.

 

—

 

Her new client’s name was Olivia. Satya thought that was beautiful too.

“I was wondering if you could do something like this?” Olivia asked, showing the artist an intricate hexagonal pattern, shapes interlocking with lines and having a digital sort of theme to it.

Not only did Satya think the piece was a wonderful rendition of geometry, but that sort of design was right up her alley. “Of course. It’s a lovely design. Where are we putting it?”

“My back,” Olivia answered, and when the artist and her client settled down to start and Olivia removed her shirt, Satya swallowed the lump in her throat. The woman’s skin was beautiful, too. Unmarked until now save for the sparsest freckle or two, Olivia’s skin was smooth and soft.

The perfect canvas.

Despite how much of a lesbian she felt in this moment, Satya was an expert in her craft, and began to ink the design with a steady hand. Olivia didn’t chat much, but instead opted for humming a songless tune under her breath.

“Is this your first?” Satya asked softly after completing one hexagon. She didn’t want to startle the woman with the question after the stretch of silence. “You’re taking it very well.”

“Yeah, but, ah- It doesn’t really hurt. Kind of tickles, really.”

Satya hummed in reply. “I’ve found that some people really enjoy the process, find it addicting.”

“Makes sense,” Olivia chuckled. “Do you have any?”

The outfit Satya wore obscured her tattoos, so she laughed softly at the question. “I have a full sleeve, yes. My colleague, Hanzo, set me up to the idea. I did his, too, it’s a storm with dragons.”

Olivia hummed. “Sounds hot. Not for me, but, well. You know Jesse.”

Both women laughed and Satya made a mental note to introduce the two men sometime.

“What made you get into the business?” Olivia asked after a beat of silence.

“I used to do henna as a teenager, just like every other girl,” the artist replied with a fond smile at the memory. “But people would always say how good I was at it, and, well, I loved to do it.”

“That’s so nice, getting to do what you love.” Olivia sighed happily. “I’m in IT and I would kill to choose another career.”

“It’s never too late to try something new,” Satya advised.

Olivia hummed at that. “You’re right.”

The conversation lulled after that, picking back up a few more times but not breaching anything more than small talk. Eventually, Satya pulled away and removed her ink-stained gloves. “We’re all done here.”

“That’s it?” Olivia asked, craning her neck to try and see the art.

“Mm. Keep it wrapped for now, sleep on your stomach, and when the skin heals make sure it’s kept clean and moisturized,” the artist instructed. “Come back to me if it starts getting infected.”

Olivia put her shirt back on with extra care. “Can do. How much do I owe you?”

As Satya rung the other woman up, she leaned on the counter. “So, when are you free?”

Satya’s fingers stuttered and she almost added an additional zero to the bill. “Sorry?”

“I mean, kick me if I’m overstepping a boundary here, but was that as intimate for you as it was for me?”

The artist blushed. “Ah. You’re not wrong.” She looked down at her desk and the calendar that was displayed there. “I’m not working on Friday.”

“Sounds good to me,” Olivia gave the other a cheeky smile as she signed her receipt. “Maybe then you can show me your tattoos.”

As she strutted out of the shop, Satya realized the other woman had signed the receipt with her phone number.


	6. Role Swap AU

July 14: Role Swap AU

 

i wanted to draw instead of writing today!!

sombra is a contractor for vishkar and is only allowed to do what she likes because of her uncanny knack for hard light, and symmetra is an outcast hacker that dismantles competition for talon


	7. Complete

July 15: Complete

 

The day was not going according to plan at all.

The mission was supposed to be easy and so was the trip back, and when Satya returned, Olivia would pop the question all romantic-like, maybe over a cheesy candlelit dinner. She was gonna hire a dude to play violin in the background and everything and Lena was gonna film the whole thing for them.

She didn’t expect that the mission would be jeopardized. That her love would be put in harm’s way.

A chime from the ceiling of her dorm woke Olivia from her sleep, and the voice of the AI Athena spoke to her.

“Agent Sombra, your presence is requested in the Watchpoint conference room in fifteen minutes or less.”

Puzzlement turned to frustration and worry as Winston explained to her and the other agents of Overwatch that the agents on the field were requesting immediate backup, as they had been ambushed and were pinned down pretty hard.

Olivia volunteered immediately. Tracer, Mercy, and Reinhardt did too.

Even with Lena’s expert piloting, the team wouldn’t be able to touch down for a few hours at the minimum, and Olivia was jittery for just about the whole flight.

Satya had been in danger before. Hell, they both have. Their adventures together before joining up with Overwatch, espionage, sabotage, and the like, were far more dangerous than what they were theoretically dealing with now.

But this is the first time Olivia was scared that she’d lose her.

“Now don’t go rushing in,” Dr. Ziegler advised as her combat suit lit with life. “We can’t go jeopardizing the plan.”

“Yeah, I know,” Olivia replied as she loaded her gun and fully intending to ignore that advice.

To be fair, she stuck with the group for the most part. They needed Sombra’s skills, and she wasn’t about to go about abandoning them and sacrificing everybody. Though as they encountered a fourth wave of baddies, she was getting impatient.

“My EMP is charged,” she told the team, and placed a translocator in Mercy’s hands. “I’m going to scout ahead and ambush them.”

It wasn’t a bad idea, and the rest of the team knew it. With that, Sombra activated her camouflage and ran off ahead. The intel they’d gotten before touching down indicated that Symmetra and the other agents were pinned down ahead, and when Sombra arrived, she could see why.

There were maybe a hundred omnics attacking the group, and by the looks of it they were being controlled by some external force. No matter, this was perfect for Sombra. She weaved her way through the crowd before setting off her EMP, and the effect was enormous. Omnics stuttered and sparked and Sombra shoved through the crowd in order to get past. They fell with the slightest of contact, just inactive for now, not dead.

And then there she was.

A little bloodied, maybe, but when Symmetra saw Sombra break through to her side, she looked like she was going to cry in relief. At her feet, though, Lucio was unconscious. His music hadn’t been enough to protect him.

Seeing this, Sombra contacted the rest of the evac team with her communications device. “We need a rez,” she said, and went to work pushing more omnics out of the way.

Things wound down once Mercy arrived, patching everyone up to an operable health. The second the agents were able to catch a breath, Satya was crushing Olivia in a tight embrace.

“Are you alright?” she asked the other, hands smoothing over Olivia’s hair.

Olivia laughed through restrained tears, face pressing into Satya’s touch. “I should be asking you that, linda,” she replied, hands clutched tight to Satya’s dress. “I was terrified... I would lose you.”

Satya pulled back enough to wipe her face of tears and smiled at Olivia. “God, me too. I- I’ve been meaning to ask you something and if I didn’t get a chance to do it I would have damned myself forever.” And then she began to kneel.

Olivia’s eyes widened and a hand flew to cover her mouth. “No,” she gasped incredulously.

Satya blinked. “No?”

“No, shit, I mean-“ The tears were flowing freely now as Olivia dug around in her pockets and pulled out a box, kneeling too.

Satya gasped and then laughed, and then she was crying too.

The moment was completely unplanned and silly and hectic, and yet it was still absolutely perfect as the two women exchanged rings and asked in near unison:

“Will you marry me?”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> thatll do it folks!! hopefully another one of these come up cause i had a BLAST!
> 
> if you want to see more work from me, i’m writing a more longform symbra story called Sugar and Lotus! check it out!!


End file.
